The invention relates to sunglasses and more specifically to a pair of sunglasses having two specifically contoured lenses and also having elongated temple members that incorporate in their design a letter shaped portion that is correctly oriented when viewed from either side of the wearer's head.
Sunglasses have long been designed with the general objective of blocking the sun or other sources of bright light, from one's eyes. Numerous designs of dual lens glasses and single lens glasses have been developed, differing only in aesthetic features. Of primary importance in designing the geometry of the lenses, there continues to be a pursuit of a design that is best for blocking glare to the wearer's eyes. It has been found that individual lenses having a constant radius in their horizontal planes from their top edge to their bottom edge produce excellent characteristics for blocking the glare of the sun.
Another problem that exists is in designing the frame of the sunglasses to give them an optimal configuration for conforming to the shape of a person's head. Most people's heads are not completely spherical and therefore present day sunglasses that have a constant radius of curvature in their horizontal plane do not properly conform to a person's head. It has been found that an asymetrical elongated lens support frame can be made to properly conform to the shape of most wearer's heads.
The design of temple members for sunglasses have taken on new importance in that now they have an aesthetic design significance in addition to the function of providing structure for holding the sunglasses on the side of a person's head. Presently all temple members for sunglasses have a left temple member that is merely a mirror image of the right temple member. No one has designed a temple member that incorporates a letter shaped portion that would require designing the two individual temple members so that the letter is properly oriented when viewed either from the left or right side of the sunglasses wearer.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-component sunglasses assembly which allows the temples, lenses, nose piece, and lens support frame to be interchanged with other like pieces of different colors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-component sunglasses assembly whose components can be snapped together and snapped apart thereby requiring minimal assembly and disassembly time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel pair of sunglasses that utilizes a pair of lenses that each have a constant radius of curvature in their horizontal planes from their top edge to their bottom edge.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel pair of sunglasses that has an elongated lens support frame with an asymetrical curvature that more closely approximates the curvature of the sunglasses wearer's head.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel pair of sunglasses that has temple members that incorporate correctly oriented letter shaped portions that have a pleasant aesthetic appearance.